


Saddness

by Kittieonmain



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Let them be happy;;;, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittieonmain/pseuds/Kittieonmain
Summary: Just angst Baldi shouldn't have kept it a secret.





	Saddness

"Hi."

"You could at least look at me," Korekiyo returned.

"..." Baldi had felt regret, but now he felt nothing, all he was...was an empty shell. 

Korekiyo only felt sorrow, with a pinch of boiling anger. Why couldn't Baldi tell the truth earlier? Why did he have to suffer in silience for so long? "Please....say something," He felt mad...one peep of something other then an effortless "Hi."

Korekiyo has had enough. He's not doing this anymore! Lunging towards Baldi, wig flying off, he grabbed onto the stick-like shoulders. Slammed his knees onto the ground, not caring about the shock flying thorough his body and started to cry.

Baldi had no reaction. None. At all. Baldi was broken.

"Why..." Tears fell down his stolen skin. "Why couldn't you tell me you were a gamer!" Tears erupted out his eyes, gravity pulling them to the floor, crushing them like Baldi being a gamer did to Kiyo.

Baldi moved.

Baldi got up from facing the wall, face showing nothing, then walked towards their houses door, "Some things are unforgivable."

He slammed the door, emotion gone, regret vanished, nothing to remain. Korekiyo could only crawl up into a bog pit thinking about where it all went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I had this in my folders but here it is


End file.
